


However Long and my Heart's Still Sore

by Skaboom



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter finally begins to get used to the fact that he's not going back to Narnia, but something is nagging at his heart. When Miraz appears in England on a glitch, will Peter and Caspian have a chance at what never was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	However Long and my Heart's Still Sore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or the characters (save for Jack). I wrote this about 4 years ago, so please forgive quality.

As Susan kissed Caspian, Peter looked away. Something inside of him hadn’t felt right since he’d met the prince and now it felt even weirder. Peter heard Lucy and Edmund giggling about the kiss and he noted the serene look on his sister’s face as she away from the Prince. As they crossed back through to England, Peter couldn’t stop his heart from racing. As they boarded the train, Edmund got everyone laughing with a joke about having left his birthday present in Narnia. Peter joined in the laughter, smiling with everyone else. After the first couple of stops, seats cleared up and he took one by a window, Edmund seated next to him. Lucy and Susan sat across from the boys. “You know what?” Susan got up with a sigh. “There’s something that I have to go fix.” Peter nodded and Susan walked down the train, stopping a few rows later and sitting down next to eh boy who knew her as Phyllis. Realizing that her sister wasn’t coming back anytime soon, Lucy curled up, laying down across both her and Susan’s seats, falling asleep. As the train rumbled on, carrying them closer towards their separate schools, Peter sighed, resting his head against the window. 

“Peter, are you alright?” Edmund asked, finally speaking to his older brother. 

“Yeah, fine, why?” Peter spoke in a monotonous voice, not looking away from the window or even moving for that matter. 

“You’ve been staring out that window with no expression for near an hour now.”

“Oh. Well I’m fine.”

“You’re not convincing me,” Edmund sighed. “But you don’t have to talk to me about whatever it is if you don’t want to.” Peter said nothing and Edmund bit his bottom lip, debating whether or not to ask the question he had going in his mind. “You’re thinking about Narnia, aren’t you; about how you’re not going back?”

“I guess so,” Peter sighed. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really…I mean I just can’t help but feel as though I’m being punished for making a mistake that cost hundreds of Narnian lives…”

“Peter, that’s bullocks and you know it!”

“Would you want me as your ruler after a mistake like that? I don’t think so.” Peter’s voice stayed calm and rational. “I should have listened to Caspian and Susan, no where near as many lives would have been lost.”

“Peter, what’s done is done-”

“But it was done wrong and that’s my fault.” Peter interrupted his brother. “I’m glad that I’m not going back, that way I can’t cause anymore damage.”

“Pete…” Edmund put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“It’s you now Ed, when you go back you’ll be High King.”

“Oh god…I didn’t even think of that…”

“Don’t worry about it Ed, you probably should have been High King to begin with, after all, you’ve been the one who’s grown up and learned from your mistakes – you really showed me that this time, especially when you eliminated with witch while I was captivated by her.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this right now…”

“Right,” Peter nodded against the window. “We’re almost at school, wake Lucy why don’t you?” Edmund didn’t like to be told what to do, but Peter seemed upset so he let it slide.

“Lu, wake up, we’re nearly there.” Edmund shook his younger sister awake gently. 

“Has Susan been talking to the boy the entire time?” Lucy asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah.” Edmund nodded. “She seems to have moved on from Caspian quite quickly.”

“Well it’s not as though they had a prayer,” Peter grumbled. “They’re never going to see each other again.”

“I thought they made a lovely couple,” Lucy said, smiling slightly. 

“Yeah, well it’s harmful to dwell too much in the past.” Peter stood up and stretched as the conductor rang the bell. 

“Next stop, Creighton Hall for Boys and Grayer Academy for Girls! Next stop kids!” More then half of the passengers on the train stood and began collecting their luggage. Susan made her way back over to her siblings, smiling slightly. 

“It thought you wanted to focus on your studies, not boys,” Peter said, nearly scathingly.

“Well maybe it’s possible to do both.” Susan shrugged. “Besides, he’s nice, he wants to take me out properly and I think I’m going to let him.” 

“What’s his name?” Lucy asked, picking up her suitcase and travel bag.

“Gregory Adams, he goes to Creighton with Peter and Edmund, he’s a year under Peter, like me.”

“So a year above me then?” Edmund asked. Susan nodded. 

“Where does he want to take you?” Lucy asked. 

“Dinner and to the movies tomorrow night, I’ve told him that I’ll go.” All three Pevensie children noticed their sister blush as she showed signs of having a crush on the boy she had been ready to stand up only a couple of hours earlier.

“That’s so romantic!” Lucy gushed as they filed off of the train. The siblings looked up at the two schools. They were only a couple of streets apart, so it was easy for the siblings to see each other, just not every day. 

“Susan,” Peter turned to his sister as they reached the point where they had to separate. “Look after Lucy, it’s her first year away and-”

“I know Peter,” Susan laughed. “I’ll look after Lu, I promise, just so long as you keep an eye on Edmund.”

“I can look after myself, thanks!” Edmund insisted, smiling.

“Right, of course. Allow me to rephrase; Edmund, keep an eye on Peter.” Susan smiled.

“Will do.” Edmund nodded, saluting his older sister. 

“Lucy,” Peter knelt down to face his little sister. “Have a good first day and remember, I’m jus across the way if you need me.” Lucy smiled and hugged her brother lovingly. Susan smiled and gave Edmund a hug, though he didn’t hug her back, he smiled. Then Lucy moved to hug Edmund, who returned the embrace with his youngest sister. Susan went to hug Peter, but he stepped away, offering his hand instead. 

“Peter, are you angry with me?” She looked at him, slightly hurt as she shook the offered hand. 

“No, I just think that we’re getting a bit old for that sort of thing. Have a good start.” Peter picked up his luggage. “Come along Ed, let’s go find our room.” Edmund nodded, giving Lucy one last quick hug and a good luck before following Peter towards Creighton hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, questions, critiques and comments always welcome!


End file.
